


灾害 Catastrophe

by maopaooo



Category: Chinese Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maopaooo/pseuds/maopaooo





	灾害 Catastrophe

杨帆刚吞了几片思诺思准备抽根烟再睡，突然被扯着手腕从床上拖起来甩在地上。『狠毒你发什么疯！放开我！』

刘学目露凶光，突然一脚踹在杨帆的身上。杨帆摔倒在地，内脏都像被踢得移了位，弓着身体蜷缩在刘学的脚下。还没反应过来，又被刘学掐着脖子提起来一巴掌抽在脸上。『凑婊子最喜欢舔外国人的大鸡吧，逼都给操松了吧。』

杨帆被打得眼冒金星，刚想开口反驳又被抽了耳光，生生咬到自己，发出一声闷哼。『凑娘们老子当年就是被你这副楚楚可怜样儿给骗了，少他妈装惨。』杨帆脑袋嗡嗡作响，嘴里泛着血腥味，被捏住下巴强制张开嘴，半硬的性器就这么塞了进来。

『好好舔，舔舒服了哥哥帮你操操你的烂逼。』刘学按着杨帆的后脑勺，在杨帆的喉咙深处抽插起来。阴毛像钢丝球一样摩擦着杨帆的口鼻让他无法呼吸，喉咙深处的异物感让他生理性地想要呕吐。吞咽的收缩让刘学更爽，一边大力抽插一边发出哼哼哈哈的喘息。『凑娘们哥哥是不是插得你很爽啊，你这种不要脸的骚货一天不吃大鸡吧就饥渴得不行了。哥哥就当是做好事，给你补补男性荷尔蒙。』

杨帆快要窒息了，嘴合不上唾液混合着血丝从嘴角滴滴答答往下淌，翻着白眼任刘学抱着他的头抽插。没过多久刘学把湿漉漉的性器从他嘴里拔了出来，对着杨帆的鼻孔开始射精。杨帆被呛得止不住地咳嗽，白浊喷了他一脸，溅上眼球，连眼睛都睁不开了，不受控制地流泪。他侧躺在地上疯狂咳嗽全身颤抖，微肿的脸上混杂着眼泪鼻涕各种不知名体液。连星星点点的痘坑，额头上斑驳的纹身，迷离又浑浊的小眼睛在刘学眼里都显得格外色情。

刘学踩在杨帆的下体上，皮鞋隔着裤子又踩又碾。杨帆蜷缩起身子，嚅嗫着，『对不起……对不起……对不起……求求你……不要……不要这样对我……』

刘学粗暴地扯下他的内裤，不管被怎么折腾，器官始终没有反应，毫无生气地趴在毛发中。刘学发出鄙夷的笑，『你这牛子长着有什么用？』

受尽言语凌辱的杨帆此时却笑了起来。他背对着刘学，缓缓用肩膀支撑起身体，趴伏在地上撅高屁股。两只手的大拇指同时抠进自己的后穴，向两边扒开，发出低低的呻吟。从洞口可以清楚的看见里面蠕动的粉色内壁，洞口随着呼吸的节奏颤抖收缩，像在发出邀请。杨帆口齿不清地浪叫，『狠毒哥哥，血男孩的屁眼好痒，狠毒总经理快用大鸡吧操烂血囊嗨的小逼。』

『贱货。』刘学一个挺身，把肉棒全部没入杨帆的体内。刘学发出了一声舒爽的叹息，毫无怜惜地抱着杨帆的屁股开始抽插。

虽然没有润滑和扩张，但是性器上的唾液和自己因兴奋而分泌的肠液没有让杨帆太难受。他随着摆动呻吟，药物和绝顶的快感让他失去一切思考能力。

『你妈了个币给老子夹紧一点。』刘学一巴掌打在杨帆的屁股上，留下一个红红的手印。杨帆下意识地夹紧了对方的性器，更清晰的感受到滚烫的肉棒在自己身体里律动。连续几个巴掌落在杨帆长期不出门皮肤白皙的臀部上，臀肉被揉捏得红肿发烫。

兽交的姿势不用在对方眼中看到自己的丑态，好像连内心的耻辱感都消失殆尽。抽插时产生贯穿头顶的发麻冲击，全身都敏感地快乐，无法克制地愉悦。

『狠毒哥哥，我好快乐啊啊——！！我被大鸡吧干得好快乐——』

『你这个贱逼，太欠操了，老子怎么就这么喜欢你这幅骚样儿。』

『不要了我不行了！哦啊嗯嗯！血男孩要被狠毒哥哥玩坏了！』

『贱货！操死你！操死你！』

杨帆嘴里还在胡乱说着淫言秽语，意识越来越模糊，好像这已经不再是自己的身体，只能无助地承受来自后方的撞击。刘学一直骂骂咧咧的声音越来越远。囊袋互相撞击的啪啪声穿过身体直接传进脑中。

到底什么是真实的？  
只有疼痛和快感才能证明自己还活着。  
想被粗暴地对待，被唾弃，被厌恶，被憎恨。  
爱可以是假的，但恨一定是真的。

………………

随着刘学发出一声低吼，炽热的液体喷撒在杨帆的体内。杨帆痉挛抽搐着瘫倒在地上。刘学变软的性器从他的后穴滑出，伴随着微黄的精液肠液混合物顺着被操得合不上的肛口往外流。

刘学用手指把液体往回塞，好像杨帆一滴不剩地吃下他的DNA就能在深处孕育他们的孩子。被操开的小穴没有任何抵抗，两根手指根本堵不住体液的流淌，刘学并着四根手指整个手掌都毫无压力地塞了进去。直到他试图把大拇指也往里面塞的时候才受到了一些阻力。

杨帆发现了刘学的意图开始哭叫，『不行了！不行了！要裂了！』刘学根本就不理杨帆的挣扎，往结合处吐了一点口水，使劲把大拇指根部手掌最宽的部分往杨帆的肛门里推。

『哦——啊——！！』随着一声惨叫，刘学的右手完全进入了杨帆的身体。饱涨的撕裂感传向杨帆的全身，屁眼被撑到没有一点褶皱，括约肌紧紧地缠绕着刘学的手腕。

刘学没有给杨帆适应的时间，在他的体内把手捏成拳头，开始上下前后活动。『爽不爽啊臭娘们？』

杨帆感觉深到内脏都要被掏出来了，身体止不住地痉挛，一小截深红的肠壁随着手臂的进出被拉出穴口。『哦啊——啊——啊——』杨帆再也发不出连贯的句子，只能随着拳头撞击的节奏颤抖呻吟啜泣。


End file.
